Crimson Launch Party Maxie's View
by Rosie The Riveter
Summary: Maxie asks Spinelli to the Crimson launch party - just as friends. Will her plans backfire on her?


Maxie peeped her head in the door to the coffee house and sure enough, Spinelli was sitting at their usual table

**Crimson Party – a Maximista Perspective**

PART I

Maxie peeped her head in the door to the coffee house and sure enough, Spinelli was sitting at their usual table. He was easy enough to find. He was always either here or ay Kelly's if he was not at the penthouse. She had finally worked up the nerve to ask him to the Crimson party and then had to wonder to herself why she was even nervous about asking him. He was just a friend after all.

"Spinelli?"

"Greetings, Maximista. You are looking lovely today. As Always." He grinned up at her, his face covering his eyes as usual. Maxie had the urge to reach over and brush it out of his eyes.

"Thank you Spinelli. How are you today?"

"I'm well. Though the weather is dismal."

"Well, as long as it clears up by Saturday, I have a killer dress to wear to the Crimson party and I would hate to have to cover it up with a rain coat." Maxie looked out the window and thought of the fabulous dress she had found at a tiny exclusive boutique in New York City. When she had found it the first thought in her head was Spinelli and what he might think if he saw her in it. Again, she wasn't sure why she thought that. It was Kate she needed to impress and the dress was fantastic. It was beaded, floor length and black. The beads had all been hand sewn and there was a red rose fastened at the bottom of the scandalously low cut neckline. Another inch lower and it would have gone from high fashion to improper. Fortunately, it was the former. It was perfect for the party that would be full of designers and models who would be in equally fabulous dresses. It had cost her more than she had made in a month working for Kate but she figured it was an investment in her future. She had come out of the dressing room and looked at the transformation in the mirror. _"Whoever he is, he's a lucky man." The saleslady had said. "Huh?" "Well, by the looks of that on you, you will be turning someone's head."_ Maxie had almost rethought the gown at that point. Did she want to turn anyone's head? Her heart wasn't ready yet, was it?

"Oh? The uh – Crimson party is Saturday?" Spinelli looked at her with a blank expression.

Maxie smiled inwardly. "It figures that you have no idea when the party is. I have only been talking about it for weeks. But, in your defense, you are a guy - and fashion is hardly an interesting topic for any straight man and for you Spinelli, it is probably like speaking Greek, which, actually you probably speak…." She found her mind and mouth wandering aimlessly and tried to refocus. There was a purpose in this little visit. "So, anyway, I was wondering if, you know, you would like to be my date?"

He blinked as if he was Jason. "Y- I'm sorry, your date?"

Maxie mentally sighed. He was going to make her explain it? "Yeah – you know, a date, like I wear a dress and you wear a suit and we go in the same car, date?"

"Maximista is asking me out on a – _date."_

He said it as if she was asking him to take a ride on the Space Shuttle to Mars or something. Couldn't he just say yes and ask what time like a normal guy? But she was glad he wasn't a normal guy, after all, how many normal guys had she been with? But she didn't _want_ to _be_ with him – not in _that_ way. He was just a friend. "Well, sure. You have helped me out so much and you are like, pretty much my best friend. For a guy anyway. It's not like I can ask Sam to go with me. And there isn't any guy that I am interested in right now so…"

"Oh." Spinelli's face fell and though he tried to cover it, Maxie immediately felt like a jerk for saying that. I mean, what guy wants that kind of invitation? "Yeah, sure, Maximista, I would love to be your escort for the evening. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Maxie thought of Mac's reaction if Spinelli picked her up at the house and the problems it would cause. "No – why don't I meet you at Jason's. I mean, do you really want to face Mac and do the whole, protective father thing?"

"Most assuredly, no."

"Great, so you'll need to rent a tux, ok? This party is going to be fun." Maxie nervously picked up Spinelli's muffin and tore the top off it in pieces. She wasn't hungry in the least but she needed something to take the focus off the fact that she and Spinelli had agreed to go out on a date. As platonic as that sounded, she didn't know if she was ready to go out with anyone yet.

"Of course Maximista, it will be great." Maxie loved when he called her that nickname. He had told her it meant she was the zenith, the summit, the pinnacle of beauty and sexual allure. If she hadn't known better, she would think that he was interested in her. Of course, the fact that he had hated her up until just a few months ago would nullify that possibility. _The mind of a genius and the soul of a poet. _She thought.

Spinelli smiled at her but it looked sad. She hoped he would find someone to love. But, if he did, where would she be?

PART II

Saturday arrived and Maxie's nerves were jangled. She had been working furiously night and day to make sure each and every detail Kate had given her was checked and rechecked a half dozen times. Lulu had been little help. Everything was a joke to her. Anything to do with fashion seemed to be silly to her and she treated it all as if it was ridiculous. And sure, compared to the tragedies in the world, the whole thing was inconsequential. But if it was all so beneath her, why didn't she just quit? Maxie knew she wouldn't because she only took the job in the first place to irritate the hell out of her.

Anyway, it doesn't matter because tonight, Kate will see everything I have done and she will be impressed and that will make it worth it. She thought.

As she started getting ready for the party, she felt herself growing nervous again, she tried to chalk it up to the fact that this party was quite possibly the most important night of her career. But each time she thought of Spinelli, a weird little butterfly would erupt in her stomach. _This isn't a date. He isn't a regular guy. He is Spinelli. Stop it._ Maxie focused her thoughts on the party and looked at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit she looked great. _If only._ She shook the thought from her head, grabbed her purse and left the house.

She knocked on the door to the penthouse silently praying that Spinelli would answer instead of Jason. She was out of luck. The door swung open and Jason stood there looking at her, beer in hand with a look of combined annoyance and disapproval. "Um, hi there Jason. Is Spinelli ready?"

Jason walked away from the door, leaving her standing there. "I don't know. He's upstairs. You can go up I guess." Maxie came in and shut the door behind her. Jason had gone to the pool table and was shooting a solo game. _Well, Spinelli does call him Stone Cold._

"Um, Okay." She gathered her gown in her hand and went upstairs to find Spinelli. She knocked on the door to his bedroom and it swung open. "Spinelli?? Hey, it's me – you decent?" She got no reply but rather than go back downstairs to have a silence contest with Jason, she walked in. She heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom so she decided to wait. She spied his laptop on his desk and went over hoping to find some normal music on it. She was surprised to find Fall Out Boy, Goo Goo Dolls and The Black Crowes as well as classical and jazz. She clicked on a song and strains of big band came out. Then she spied a file called _Journal_ on his desktop. Hesitating she thought _I shouldn't be snooping_. But she clicked on it anyway.

May 08 – The Jackal is devastated. A mere twenty minutes ago, the beautiful, ravishing Maximista asked him to go to the fashion party with her. Why, you may ask, does this news bring devastation to the Jackal? It is because the invitation comes as nothing more than a consolation prize for the flaxen haired temptress. Maximista has asked the Jackal to escort her as a friend. Is this is not the word that strikes as much dread in the heart of the lovelorn as death itself? Maximista looks at the Jackal as an asexual being, a eunuch, never to be kissed with more passion than one would hold for a favored pet.

_The Jackal remembers the day he sought out advice from the stern, yet romantically gifted lady lawyer employed by Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos, Sir. The events play in his head over and over always ending unsatisfyingly. He was so intoxicated by the sight of Maximista's beauty in that red dress – a dress that should be deemed a lethal weapon – that while leaning in to steal a kiss, he inadvertently touched her quite inappropriately. It was accidental of course, but she thought him so harmless as to not even give it a second thought other than to worry about the state of the purloined garment. Later events transpired to make him think that she might have thoughts of a less platonic nature but the Jackal is most assured now, that is not the case._

_Maximista seeks his council and enjoys his compliments but does not have an inkling of his desires for her. The circumstances of the invitation to the party are further evidence of her cavalier attitude towards him. The Jackal will play the part of doting friend once again only to watch an unworthy opponent sweep the object of his unrequited affection into their arms. The Jackal – I – will forever be the fool. Loving from afar. Never the Chosen One._

Maxie heard the shower turn off and quickly closed the file. Her mind still on the words that she had read. He was in love with her? How? Why? He was sweet and the kiss she had planted on him that one day was surprising. But he was Spinelli and she didn't think about him that way. Right?

The door opened to the bathroom and before she could make her presence known to Spinelli, he emerged in a towel, wrapped low around his hips and another one over his head as he dried his hair. He did not see her. She remembered the day that she had delivered the clothes to him at the cannery. She had avoided looking at his body. Now, she couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traveled over his bare chest. He was thin but not skinny as his clothes made him seem. His muscles were compact and his stomach had the faint traces of a six pack. Her eyes followed the light trail of hair down his stomach where it disappeared beneath the towel. The thought that he was nearly naked before her sent an erotic thrill through her body.

Maxie blushed from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She had just found out he was in love with her, that was the only reason she was thinking like this. There was no other explanation for her to be thinking about ditching the party and staying here all night with him. _Maxie!! It's Spinelli!! Snap out of it!!_

"Um." Spinelli whipped the towel off his head. His hair was still wet and fell across his forehead in wet tendrils. Maxie had the urge to close the gap between them and brush them back from his face. His eyes were the color of sea grass. How had she never noticed that before? . "I - I'm sorry Spinelli. Jason said to come up." She fiddled with her hands and wished she had something productive to do with them since they wanted to run through his wet hair. The thought of that sent another shiver through her body. "I – uh – sh - should I wait downstairs?" She prayed he would tell her to leave so she could go downstairs and have Jason stare at her.

"Um - No – that's all right Maximista. I just have to get dressed. You can stay." He went to his dresser and pulled out black socks, a pair of boxers and a tank tee shirt and then went back into his bathroom. When he emerged, he was shaved and wearing the tank and the tuxedo bottoms. He looked like the leading man from an old black and white movie. He went to the dresser, put some product in his hair and combed it back from his face. Maxie caught herself staring at him. Watching him get ready to go out with her was such an intimate thing. She found herself in the midst of a fantasy that involved them being married, getting ready to go to a party together, him asking her to fix his tie.

"Maximista?"

"Hmm?" She spoke from the middle of her fantasy and saw that he had his shirt on already.

"Do you think you could help me with this thing? I have no idea how to tie it. I should have gotten the clip-on but I knew Maximista would not approve." He smiled. Maxie stood in front of him and expertly tied his bow tie for him, though her hands were unusually shaky.

"You are unusually quiet tonight Maximista."

"What?" She tried desperately to snap out of her fantasy.

"Are you nervous about the party?"

"The party? Um – oh – yeah, a little I guess, I mean, Kate's put so much into this launch and I really want it to be a success for her. And this party will have a ton of designers and models and clients. I just really want to make a good impression, you know?"

"Of course Maximista, The Jackal will do his best not to embarrass you." He turned from the mirror, his image apparently satisfactory.

"Huh? No – no that's not what I meant. I'm sure that you'll be fine Spinelli." He would be more than fine she smiled. She wished he would realize what a great guy he was. Too bad he was too good for her.

"We'd better get going – we don't want to be late after all."

"Um – yeah. Don't want to be late." She said relieved and disappointed at the same time.

PART III

When Maxie walked in to the ballroom at the Metro Court, she felt overcome with pride that Spinelli was next to her, she looked over at him. He was so handsome and he had absolutely no idea. She wondered if she had met him in High School if she would have ever even looked at him. The would hardly have been in the same circle of friends.

"I kind of feel like we're going to the prom."

"I wouldn't know Maximista. I never attended one."

Maxie felt like an idiot. "There's Kate. C'mon." Maxie took him gently by the hand and pulled him across the floor towards Kate Howard who was in red and black as well.

"Hi Kate."

"Good evening, Maxie, _great_ dress. Spinelli, you are looking very well tonight." Kate looked surprised at his transformation.

"Good evening Fashionista, and may I say that you put even the most beautiful roses to shame this evening."

"Spinelli, how is it that you have not swept a woman off her feet by now?" She glanced sideways at Maxie.

"A mystery that may never be solved Fashionista."

"Well, you two have a good time tonight. Maxie, remember to say hello to Mr. Galliano and Isaac, alright?" Kate waived a waiter over with glasses of champagne.

"Of course Kate. I wouldn't miss it."

Kate waved to a couple coming in the door and glided away towards them.

"The Fashionista is in her element."

"I know, I want to be exactly like her someday. She knows everyone and everyone is in awe of her. Can you imagine anyone more glamorous?" She took a small sip from the champagne. "Did you want me to get you a soda Spinelli? I know you probably don't care for this stuff."

"No – that's ok, Maximista. This will be fine." He took a sip and tried to cover a face that looked as if he had swallowed turpentine.

Maxie laughed and took the champagne glass out of his hand. "Let me get you a soda. I had them put some on ice especially for you." She returned with a cocktail glass full clear fizzing liquid.

"What's this?" He looked suspiciously into the glass.

"Orange soda. It's all natural. No artificial colors." She looked at him with eagerness that he liked her new discovery.

Spinelli looked at it in disgust. How could they mess with the Nectar of the Gods? He took a tentative sip. "Hey! It _is_ orange soda! Once again, the Jackal is in awe of your innovativeness. I don't suppose you have any all natural barbecue chips hidden anywhere?"

"Maybe later." She giggled. He really was cute and fun to be with. If only…

"OK." He looked at Maxie again with those eyes that reflected the sea. How could she harden her heart against what he obviously felt? He made her borrowed heart break.

Maxie shook her thoughts away and got into business mode. She went from small group to small group making sure each guess was being taken care of. She chatted expertly about fashion and publishing of fashion magazines and photo shoots with designers and magazine editors and models. All the while she was excruciatingly aware of his presence next to her. He had been watching her all night and it was both unnerving and wonderful. He saw only the good in her and dismissed the bad. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Could she live up to that?

A little bit into the evening, she looked up to see Lulu coming towards them. Her heart dropped. "There's Lulu." She dreaded any confrontation with the girl. Her sole purpose in life was to make her miserable. And Maxie guessed she deserved it. But she didn't want tonight ruined and she didn't want Lulu's venom to sink into Spinelli's brain which she feared might happen eventually. She didn't want Spinelli to see her as he had in the past. A horrible girl who did horrible things. She would be The Bad Blonde One again.

"Hello Maxie, Hey Spinelli." Lulu seemed irritated that Spinelli was with Maxie. She after-all was alone after being chased by droves of men for so long it was an uncomfortable occurrence that she should be at an occasion without a date. "So, everything looks great."

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me? We both worked on the party Maxie." Lulu's eyes flashed.

"Huh, yeah sure, and if left to your own devices, we would be having cocktail weenies on paper plates tonight. I am sure Kate appreciates the fact that I saved us all from your own poor taste." Maxie mentally winced at her own barb. She wished she could stop herself before she said these things – especially in front of Spinelli but Lulu enjoyed baiting her.

"Look Maxie, you may be Kate's first assistant but that doesn't mean you get to talk to me any way you - "

Spinelli broke in. "Ladies, ladies. Let's quiet the hostility. Perhaps it would be best if you retreated to opposite corners for the duration of the festivities?" Spinelli, as usual, was the peacemaker. Maxie's heart fluttered at his gentle way.

"Sure Spinelli." Lulu said reluctantly, giving Maxie a death stare. "Save me a dance though, OK?"

Lulu walked away and Maxie sighed. "Thanks Spinelli. I'm sorry to have started something with Lulu but she just makes me so mad, you know? I mean she did nothing to help with tonight and yet she wants to take credit. I mean – "

"Maximista has worked very hard on this party. I have witnessed it. That is why you should spend no more time thinking about The Blonde One and concentrate on having fun."

Maxie looked at Spinelli and fought urge to put her hand on his cheek. "Thanks Spinelli. You're right. No more talk about Lulu. Do you want to dance?"

Spinelli accepted and they walked towards the dance floor. The band had just struck up a slow, old fashioned tune and Maxie wondered if they should wait for something a bit less romantic that wouldn't intimidate Spinelli. Then, he held out his hand to her and when she took it he spun her around and into his arms. He held her close and swayed to the music, the feel of their bodies together was like a drug to her. She felt like she belonged there with his arms around her. She wished he would kiss her. She realized it now. She wanted to be with him. Was it an impossibility?

When the music stopped, Maxie pulled away as if a spell had been broken. She looked at him and knew he had felt the same way. His eyes searched hers with an unasked question. And though she wanted to answer him, she lost her nerve. Maxie looked away, afraid to think too much. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and drank it quickly.

"Maximista should be careful. Alcohol is a dangerous drug."

PART IV

After saying goodnight to all the guests, Kate allowed Maxie and Lulu to leave. Spinelli escorted Maxie out to the car and took the keys, knowing that she had had several glasses of champagne after their dance. Maxie sat in the passenger seat and watched him as he drove. She saw the streets pass on the way to her house when she had a sudden impulse.

"No – Spinelli, don't drive me home."

"Where does Maximista wish to go? Dr. Robin's?"

"Take me to the Penthouse. Jason won't be there, right?"

"No, but, w-why does Maximista wish to return to Stone Cold's residence?" he looked over at her with confusion.

"I don't want to go home is all. Can you? Please?"

"Of course Maximista. Whatever you desire."

Maxie closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. She had no idea of why she had blurted that out or what she intended on doing when they got to his place, she just knew she had to be alone with him a little longer, she did not want the night to end.

"Here we are. Are you asleep?"

Maxie opened her eyes and stared at him. "No. I'm awake." She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. "Can we go up now?"

"Once again, the Jackal must ask, why does Maximista wish to go up to the Penthouse?"

"Don't over think things Spinelli. OK?"

"Alright."

PART V

Spinelli held the door to the Penthouse open for her and turned on the lights. She looked around to assure herself that Jason was not there. She didn't want to be the recipient of another round of staring.

"Um – can I get you something? I think we have some herbal tea or perhaps a soda?"

"No. I'm fine." Maxie stood in front of Spinelli and fiddled with his tie. She was getting up the nerve to kiss him. How many times had she kissed him before? Two? Three? But each time had been as a friend. Meaningless. She was uncertain if she was ready to make it more but wanted to.

"Ok. D - do you want to watch TV? I convinced Stone Cold to get Sci-Fi Channel."

"Mmm mm." Maxie made her decision and pulled at one end of his tie, releasing the fabric then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. She stared into his eyes and felt the cool green stillness overtake her.

"Maximista? I - " She put her fingers on his lips to stop his questions. She silently implored him to hold her, to kiss her. His hands went to her arms and skimmed her bare shoulders. She watched his eyes as they danced across the bare skin of her neck and followed the movement of his own hands as if he was mesmerized by their movement, independent of conscious thought. His thumb brushed her collar bone making her shiver.

She saw his face change from passive to resolute. Gently grasping her shoulders, he pulled her close, placing his lips firmly on hers. She felt a thrill race through her body and mind. _Damian Spinelli is kissing me_. The thought was ludicrous and yet, completely made sense to her. They were complete opposites that were alike in so many ways. He was her best friend, her hero.

She parted her lips and caressed his mouth and tongue with hers. He sighed in pleasure and Maxie wrapped her arms around his neck curling her fingers through his soft hair and pressing her body against his. She knew he was inexperienced in any kind of physical way with women. She wanted to be his teacher, his lover. Her head swam with the novelty and the champagne she had earlier.

She allowed her hands to go his shirt again, undoing the buttons as she let a little moan escape from her lips. Spinelli pulled his mouth away and she pulled at his shirt trying to bring his lips back to hers.

"Wait. Maximista - wait." He held her away as she tried to kiss him again. "Maybe - we shouldn't do this. You've - been drinking."

She was confused. She knew he wanted her. No man in her past would have stopped her from trying to make love to them for whatever reason. They took what they wanted. "I'm not drunk Spinelli."

"Yes. Well. You aren't entirely sober either." His hand caressed her hair and she wished he would kiss her again. "You don't want to do something you'll regret later." He stepped away from her and her heart and body ached for him. "The Jackal will get you something to change into – you can sleep in my room tonight. The Jackal will sleep down here."

"You don't have to do that." She hoped he would change his mind.

"Yes, Maximista – it's for the best – the most intensely difficult thing the Jackal – I - have ever done is push you away. I care about you too much to take unfair advantage of you. I would be - ashamed of myself and heartsick if you regretted your choice to be with me. If you still feel this way tomorrow, I will be overjoyed. But right now, you need to have - time to think." He looked away and bounded up the stairs leaving her alone.

PART VI

Maxie lay alone in the dark in Spinelli's bed in the track pants and tee shirt he had laid out on the bed for her. She buried her face in the pillow that smelled like him and marveled at the thought that he slept here every night. She wished he would come up the stairs and climb in bed with her. She knew he wouldn't though. How was it that this strange guy who spoke as if he was in a fantasy novel was the most honorable man she had ever met? How was it that she had fallen for him so completely? Was it when he had confided his lack of experience to her when they had been trapped together? Was it when he had told her over and over that she was smart, capable and intuitive, not just beautiful? Or maybe the thing that made her realize he was 'it' for her was the fact that he pushed her away that evening, unwilling to take what he thought was an advantage. All she knew, was that he was the man she needed him to be. A man who was willing to put her first. She snuggled down into his blankets and drifted off to sleep.

PART VII

Maxie put on the jacket to the red track suit Spinelli had left her, pushed up the sleeves and grabbed the dress she had hung up the previous night. Creeping down the stairs, she saw Spinelli sleeping on the couch. He looked so cute, his hair all over his face. Her heart did a little flip. She went over and sat on the couch next to him. His beautiful sleepy green eyes opened. She loved the way he looked at her.

"Good morning Maximista."

"Good morning Jackal." Maxie played with the hair across Spinelli's forehead and worked up the courage and words to tell him how she felt.

"I just wanted to tell you that – last night – I – " she sighed with the difficulty of what she was about to say. "Well – it was - the most romantic thing any man has ever done for me." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Thank you Damian Spinelli." She pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then stood up, embarrassed like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Meet me for lunch at Kelly's?" Before he could reply, she grabbed her dress off the arm of the chair and rushed out. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it, grinning at her own courage then went to the elevator and left, whistling a happy tune.

11


End file.
